


Anniversary

by coffee666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Anonymity, Audiophile, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, connor gets fucked by the sound waves in loud music, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: “And I think I’m going to like working with you.” Connor placed his hands up on broad shoulders, sighing in contentment.“Do we gotta think about work now?” Hank mumbled, leaning into Connor’s touch.“I suggest we do, just to get it out in the open. On Monday, we’ll be working together for the first time. We’ll be partners.”“Well, what are we right now?”“Strangers.”---11.05.2039.On the anniversary of the day they first met, Hank and Connor meet again with different intentions.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta write smut and fluff.
> 
> catch me on tumblr @frappuccinio

Hank almost didn’t want to go through with it. Didn’t want to bother. The inclement weather meant sheets of rain had been pouring down since before dawn. Connor was not turned off by it. He actually liked it that way.

“It had rained last year, too.” He said.

“I don’t remember that.” Hank replied.

“I do.”

The scene was almost the same. The dark street outside the bar was littered with puddles of rain. Last year, they’d dried enough so that the only moisture clung to the creases in the sidewalk. This year, it was still drizzling, widening the puddles. Connor was careful where he stepped, stopping just outside the fifth bar of the night.

Two signs had been on the door last year –No Dogs and No Androids.

Someone had ripped off the No Androids sign in the year since, and not well. Half of the bottom layer of the sticker was still there, a large white blemish. Still, Connor bit back a smile at the sign of progression.

He’d been tossing his coin last year too. Though, that was for his settings. Simple calibrations to make sure all systems were ready at a moment’s notice. This year, he fidgeted out of nervousness. Out of anticipation. Excitement.

FIND LT. ANDERSON.

His mission was the same as it’d been a year ago. A year ago to the day. Connor pocketed his coin and walked inside.

Jimmy’s looked the same. There was a whir as Connor’s optical units adjusted to the dim lighting. The loud music seemed to course through his circuits the way loud music always did.

That was something he and Hank discovered together. The louder the bass, the stronger it felt. He still remembered that day, nine months ago.

“Feels weird.” Connor had whispered as Hank adjusted the settings on the stereo. Real music, was what he’d said he was going to show Connor. It certainly felt real, the way the sound waves sent vibrations through all his wires and color to his face.

“What?” Hank adjusted the dials.

“The sound waves…”  He said, voice raw as if they were rubbing together the wires in his throat.  “They feel…weird.”

He reached out to place his hand on the speakers, sighing as the vibrations coursed through his body. His eyes slid closed and he let the subtle vibrations of the music do whatever it was doing to him.

Hank understood before Connor did.

“Is this…” He placed his hand over Connor’s, trapping him against the speaker. “Is this turning you on?”

Connor’s LED wavered all three colors, his eyes flying open. His first thought was that he couldn’t look at Hank, yet Hank was the first thing he saw, his eyes automatically drawn to his partner’s face.

“I think so…”

Hank later swore that it was Connor’s deep blush that made him take his hand off the speaker and lean in for the kiss. Connor let Hank believe that. He didn’t want to correct him and say that according to his memory –which was impeccable –it was actually _Connor_ who leaned in first.

It wasn’t a blur. Connor remembered every single detail about that night. The way Hank tasted and smelled. The way his skin and beard felt.

Connor had always assumed Hank was sturdy in every sense of the word. When he dared imagine what Hank would be like in bed, he pictured large hands flat against his body, unmoving. He’d been quite wrong.

Hank’s hands where everywhere. He remembered hands on the back of his neck, on his hips, up his shirt. It was as if Hank thought he’d never get the chance to touch him again and he wanted to make the most of it.

Connor wanted to do the same, but found that the new sensations were over-stimulating his systems. His body didn’t seem to want to listen to his mind. All he could do was wrap his arms around Hank’s neck, fingers digging into his shoulders as those wonderfully warm hands slid down the front of his jeans.

Hank later informed Connor that he’d been loud. A screamer.

That was the one detail Connor didn’t quite recall. All he’d remembered hearing was the music.

That had been their first time together, and though they’d been together ever since, Connor still couldn’t believe Hank was his, and not just to touch, but to really hold.

It wasn’t just hands on bodies in private. Connor was surprised how quickly it extended to public. The first time their hands brushed at work after it all, Connor froze. He didn’t know whether or not he should pull away. 

Anyone could look over and see. What would they think… of touching hands… But then Hank interlaced his fingers with Connor’s, and Connor felt like all the air was drawn from his body, leaving his inner fans still. Color rushed to his face and he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading.

Connor loved learning what he was wrong about. Hank wasn’t shy and he was more handsy. It was little things like that that Connor loved learning.

The way Hank put it, they shouldn’t hide it, but they didn’t have to advertize it either. If anyone asked, they were partners. Connor liked that label best, anyways.

Partners.

But tonight, they were strangers. Two total strangers meeting for the first time.

FIND LT. ANDERSON.

Connor scanned the faces of the bar patrons near the door. Most were talking loudly, dragging off of electronic cigarettes and rattling their empty glasses. Connor did not find the lieutenant there.

He walked further in, taking several steps in before scanning again. He scanned the man behind the bar, his dreadlocked hair falling over his shoulders. That was Jimmy. Not who Connor was looking for.

He walked the length of the place and went into the bathroom, just as he’d done the year before. That had been the first time he’d seen his own reflection. He was immaculate –a contrast to the dingy establishment he was in.

This time, examining his reflection was very different. The year showed on him in the way his hair was slightly ruffled, some sort of product carded through the synthetic strands.

He was no longer in uniform. There was no tie, instead, he’d chosen to leave his collar open, exposing a  swatch of pale chest that longed for a warm mouth on it. The sleeves of his cream-colored button down shirt had been rolled to the elbows, as had the blazer he wore over it.

The cologne he’d borrowed from the shelf in Hank’s bathroom did not absorb into his skin the way it might on a human. It laid over it, and Connor could still smell it strongly on himself. He hoped his new partner would like it.

The only constant was his LED, which pulsed anticipating blue. Connor gave himself a nervous smile that turned into one of confidence before he turned and left the bathroom.

He scanned the patrons from this angle. No. No. Connor’s gaze finally travelled to someone sitting alone at the bar.

The man was broad, bent low over his glass. His gray hair was growing quite shaggy, as if he’d last had a haircut almost a year ago after someone had pestered him, but had since let it grow out again.

Connor nervously scanned the contents of his drink –mostly water. An audible sigh of relief.

He almost approached without scanning. He reminded himself this was a stranger, and scanned. As always, his thirium pump leapt at the young and handsome Hank that smiled at him from his photo in the database.

A match. _Now_ he could approach.

Pump pounding still as he walked over, closer and closer. If he leaned just slightly, his chest could brush a broad shoulder… but no… he contained himself.

“Lieutenant Anderson? My name is Connor.” His somehow kept his nerves from sounding in his voice. He did not know how he did it.

The man didn’t look up from the bar. Connor painfully remembered he hadn’t last year either. It’d taken a lot of pestering.

Connor had rehearsed this, thought of what he’d say on his end that was familiar yet different. He’d thought of it all while he’d been checking the other bars.

“I looked for you at the station, but no one knew where you were. They said you might be having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.”

Hank glanced over. Connor’s thirium pump missed a beat as Hank’s gaze locked onto his open collar and went down, as if he was imagining undoing the rest of his buttons himself. He then went back to his drink.

It moved along almost identically, but with deliberate changes. Connor did not mention the company that had created him, instead, he just told Hank about his aptitude for assisting investigations.

“I don’t need any assistance.” Hank said. “So, why don’t you run along like a good little –“

He paused. Connor knew he was going to say robot. It was a term that Connor had once explained didn’t necessarily offend him, but was just inaccurate. Hank had never used it since and seemed to want to keep his word that he wouldn’t.

Connor jumped in with his line to fill the gap before the scene could fall apart.

“My instructions stipulate that –“

“Do you know where you can stick your instructions?”

Hank sounded as if he’d been so eager to say it. Connor couldn’t help it –he laughed.

He then quickly bit his lip, face blueing. Hank cut his eyes over again, this time lifting his drink to his lips to hide his own smirk.

“You’re ruining it.” He whispered out of the corner of his mouth, still holding back his own laughter.

Connor stilled, unable to explain that he was sorry, that he only laughed because he hadn’t expected Hank to say that. He didn’t even know Hank had remembered saying that.

“I think you should stop drinking and come with me.” Connor said, trying to get back on track. It was then time for things to go a different way. He stepped forward, reaching down to place his hand over Hank’s on the glass, preventing him from taking another drink.

“Why?” Hank asked, voice low and growly near his ear.  Connor felt his whole body react.

“You seem… lonely. You could use a partner.”

“Fine. Pull up a chair.”

“No. I really think we should go somewhere more private.” Connor was surprised how quickly the desire that he felt was showing in his voice, dropping it low. He felt Hank’s pulse quicken against the spot where their hands touched.

Hank didn’t respond, but Connor could tell he was thinking hard. Ready to go, but not wanting to ruin what Connor had planned. Connor decided to skip ahead several steps, as Hank was much more compliant than he anticipated. What worked last year, would work again, though.

“I’ll tell you what.” Connor reluctantly took his hand off Hank’s and reached into his pocket for a bill. “I’ll buy you one for the road.”

He put the bill down onto the countertop and ordered Hank another drink. If Jimmy recognized either of them –and Connor knew he did –or found this situation familiar at all, he didn’t say so. He served Hank another drink and Connor watched him knock it back, as if taking his time.

He watched Hank’s throat, the way his skin moved when he swallowed and felt his own mouth flood with synthetic saliva. Hank seemed to sip even slower and Connor thought he was going to die. Hank glanced over again, and Connor was tempted to knock the glass from his hand.

Finally, he put the empty glass down on the bar and stood up. Connor resisted the urge to grab his hand and yank him towards the door.

“Hold on,” Hank grumbled, going around Connor and heading towards the back. “I gotta hit the head.”

Connor groaned inwardly and resisted the urge to remind Hank that this is _not_ what happened last time, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well. Instead, Connor just dropped into Hank’s empty seat and waited.

Jimmy took Hank’s empty glass from the bar, making awkward eye contact with Connor in that moment. Connor tried to smile politely, his eyes then locking onto the closed bathroom door.

“Haven’t seen him in here in a while.” Jimmy commented, nodding towards the same door.

“He’s been… busy.” Connor said, tossing his quarter between his hands.

“Yeah, that’s what he said too.” Jimmy wiped the counter. “Said he’d been busy. Didn’t say with what.”

Connor tossed the coin faster, imagining Hank taking his precious time in washing his hands, something he never did at home. Finally, the door opened and Connor jumped to his feet again.

“Ready to go?” He pocketed his coin.

“Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here.” Hank nodded at Jimmy before starting towards the door. Connor followed with much for eagerness and spring in his step than he had last year.

It was still raining outside. Connor looked instinctively towards the same spot Hank’s car had been in last year, but found that Hank didn’t remember which one and parked much further down.

“Should I drive?” Connor asked.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“H—Mm. Lieutenant, you’ve been drinking. I really think I should drive… besides, you don’t even know where we’re going.” Connor watched Hank out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he was going to get upset.

These days, Connor only ever used rank on the clock. The second they weren’t partners, but _partners_ it went back to first name basis. But they were strangers. Did Hank remember?

“I said I’m fine.”

“Then I should give you a sobriety test.” Connor stepped closer. Hank looked at him and this time Connor could tell he was offended. Connor’s heart pounded as he slowly went on, eyes locking into Hank’s. “I can give you a breathalyzer test… I’m equipped...”

Hank seem to understand then. He turned towards Connor and Connor approached slowly. He felt the light drizzle soak into his clothes and run off his slick skin. He closed the gap between them, reaching up to gently place his hands on Hank’s shoulders. He leaned in, their faces closer and closer.

Connor closed his eyes. He  inhaled just as Hank exhaled, their lips an inch apart. His LED spun, his sensors working to analyze the moisture in Hank’s breath.

0.00% ALCOHOL.

Connor stepped back, tilting his head and blinking in surprise. Hank seemed somewhat proud to have defied Connor’s expectation, regarding him with raised brows.

“But you… were drinking. I bought you a drink.”

“Juice.”

Hank’s hands found Connor’s hips and he was pinned back against the car. A small gasped escaped his lips as he automatically reached up to wrap his arms around Hank’s neck and touch those shoulders, but he stopped himself.

“Not here.” He breathed, hyperaware of the contact on his hips. Hank’s thumbs pressed in small circles and Connor had to reach down and pry him off. He then focused on the cold rain slipping down the back of his shirt, as if that would fight the flood of hot arousal that had just coursed through him.

“Not here?” Hank asked in a whisper, leaning down with his mouth nearing his neck. Connor knew he’d be gone if that beard touched his sensitive skin.

“Not.” He said firmly, wiggling out through the small space between Hank and the car. “Somewhere else. Let’s go.”

He could feel Hank’s eyes on him, even as he walked around to the driver’s side and opened the door. Connor got in through the passenger’s side and took note of a different smell. His eyes snapped to the new air freshener hanging from the mirror.

Pure Steel, it was called. Connor felt his pulse quicken. He wasn’t sure why.

Hank turned on the car. The hum of the engine shook through the whole car. Connor bit back a sigh and watched Hank out of the corner of his eye.

“So, where are we heading?” He asked, turning on the windshield wipers and pulling out of the spot.

“Somewhere…” Connor told him the address and the quickest way there, but made sure to keep the establishment a secret. If Hank knew anything from the address, he didn’t say so. He just started in that direction and drove.

“So, that’s your thing, then?” Hank glanced at him as they stopped at a light. “Buying older guys drinks to get them to go home with you?”

“Not usually.” He felt himself blush again and he resisted the urge to check his reflection in the visor mirror. “I’ve only done it… once before. You just seemed like you needed someone.”

“I was getting lonely, I guess. Nice change of pace that someone put in some effort to picking me up for once.” Hank flipped on the turn signal.

Connor felt his thirium pump pound even harder at the image of other men trying to pick Hank up. Had they done that while Connor was busy scouting the other bars? The idea sent a hot wave of anger through him. He saw his LED reflect yellow and then red in the window.

“What are the other guys like?” Connor asked, it coming out as more of a demand. “That try to pick you up?”

“Don’t worry.” Hank glanced at him for half a second, sensing his insecurity. “They’re nowhere near as cute as you.”

Connor held back a smirk, LED going back to calm blue. He gazed ahead out of the window, mentally calculating the route and wondering how much longer it would take.

There was a sudden gasp as Hank reached down and turned on the radio. The settings had been adjusted since the last time it’d been on –the bass was much stronger. Connor immediately felt it pulsing through his body.

Hank took note of his involuntary noise, eyes flicking over for a moment before going to adjust a dial, increasing the volume. The sound waves vibrated through Connor’s entire being, coursing through all of his circuits as arousal began building in his body.

He held back a moan, biting his lip as he felt the components in his core run hot, that arousal tugging deep inside him. He tried to fight the feeling, twitching his fingers in calibration of his settings, but nothing could fight the sudden moan that surged forward when Hank adjusted the dials again.

“S-Stop!” Connor felt the pulsing through his body harder as he reached out lightning fast to place his hand over Hank’s to stop him from turning it up.

“Something wrong?” Hank asked, the silence between them punctuated by the way the car was vibrating.

Connor didn’t answer. He slid his hand down around Hank’s wrist, feeling his pulse coming fast. He couldn’t see Hank’s pupils in the dark car or see his breathing, but Connor could still tell his arousal level was rising, and their destination was only a few moments away.

“No.” Connor let go and leaned back in his seat. “I actually like this music… a lot. A _lot.”_

“A lot, huh?” Hank slowly took his hand off the stereo and put it back on the wheel.

“Yes. There’s something you should know about androids, Lieutenant.” Connor said. “I mean, do you think it would be beneficial to know about me before we spend the night together?”

Connor remembered asking something similar almost  year ago, and could plainly hear Hank’s response of _hell no_ still ringing in his audio processors. Well, that, and his eventually question about Connor’s weird voice.

Connor then picked up on the sound of Hank’s quickened breathing over the pulsing bass. He then nodded, plainly visible as they passed under a streetlight.

“Well, it’s just that, and I don’t know if this is android specific, or just me,” He clarified. “But I’m very sensitive to electronic signals, music included. When you have the volume and the bass up like that, it does something to me.”

“It does, huh?”

Connor nodded, making a show of closing his eyes and leaning back in the seat. He then let his lips part slightly, a sharp sigh that broke into a breathy moan. He arched his back up off the seat, the seatbelt pulling taught across his chest.

“Yeah, it turns me on.” He moaned again, this time in earnest. Letting the feel of the music through his circuits without holding back was taking him to a very heightened state of arousal very quickly.

He kept writhing, moaning and rising in time to the pulsing bass. He half considered reaching down between his legs.

“Fuck… Connor.” Hank growled, practically leaning over out of his seat.

“Watch the road, Lieutenant!” His eyes flew open.

“Shit!”

Hank slammed on breaks, and Connor felt the seatbelt yank him back. The hood of the car just barely went past the line under the red stoplight. Someone in the distance honked as they sped past. Hank reached down and shut off the stereo, leaving them in silence, both panting.

“I didn’t mean to distract you, Lieutenant.” Connor said, synthetic adrenaline still coursing through his circuits. His thirium pump was beating so hard that he wondered if his chest could hold it in.

Hank said nothing, though Connor watched his breathing finally slow somewhat and grow calmer. The light finally went green and Hank eased forward slowly.

It was silent between them still, until Hank eyed a building on the corner, and Connor knew that he knew it was their destination.

“Hotel?” He asked.

“It’s where I’m staying at the moment.” Connor said, remembering the words he rehearsed as Hank parked and Connor got out. “Not everyone has a warm place of their own to come back to in a city like this. Or a dog.”

“Dog?” Hank smirked as he got out, slamming the car door behind him.

“You have one. I can see the dog hairs on your clothes.” Connor nodded, striding ahead and leading Hank inside.

Connor felt for the keycard in the back pocket of his jeans and kept on, leading Hank through the lobby and towards the elevator. He’d already checked in that morning and made a few accommodations to make the room seem more lived in.

Hank glanced back towards the android girl at the check-in desk, as if very confused on why Connor wasn’t checking in. Connor just smiled and called for the elevator.

“It’s nice here.” He said, helping with the allusion. “No one is too loud at night, and there’s a nice breakfast in the lobby in the morning.”

“You can’t eat, though, can you?” Hank asked as they stepped into the elevator, sounding as genuinely curious as he could.

“No, I cannot eat, Lieutenant.” Connor hit the button for the third floor and they climbed. “But my model has a special ability to ingest and analyze small samples of most organic and synthetic chemical compounds —“

“In English, please.”

“I can _taste._ ” Connor smirked as he strode past Hank into the hall. Hank caught up with him at the door and Connor unlocked room 305.

Just a little lived in, that’s how Connor tried to get it to look. His favorite hoodie that made up his casual wear had been thrown over the ottoman. A luggage bag was on top of the dresser and the bedspread had been deliberately sat on, creating an imprint, next to which was the tv remote.

“Make yourself at home.” Connor said. He then crossed to the bathroom and locked himself inside for the half second that it took to examine his reflection.

His LED was still blue, though now his hair showed evidence of dishevelment. Connor reached up to touch it, feeling the product slick off the synthetic strands and build up into his hands. His cheeks were flushed almost past their capacity before the heavy blue would start showing.

The fact that he blushed blue, and so easily at that, was still something he was self conscious about. Hank once told him it was adorable. Fucking adorable, he’d said. Kinder words than Connor had expected.

Connor quickly washed the excess product off his hands in the sink before going back out. Hank was standing by the window, watching the city outside. Hank had taken his shoes off. He’d also tossed his jacket onto the ottoman, revealing one of his gaudy printed shirts. Connor smiled, feeling his pulse quicken once more.

“So, Detroit?” Hank said, and Connor could see the reflection of his smile in the window.

“It’s not so bad here, in my limited experience.” Connor shed his blazer and hung it up in the tiny closet, leaving himself in just his shirt, still cut low. It was tucked messily, half the tails still hanging over his hip. He then stepped out of his shoes before walking up behind Hank.

“And I think I’m going to like working with you.” Connor placed his hands up on broad shoulders, sighing in contentment.

“Do we gotta think about work now?” Hank mumbled, leaning into Connor’s touch.

“I suggest we do, just to get it out in the open. On Monday, we’ll be working together for the first time. We’ll be partners.”

“Well, what are we right now?”

“Strangers.”

Connor’s voice caught in his throat as Hank turned around, cupping his face in rough warm hands and kissing him. Connor kissed him back, remembering half a second into it to make it like their first time.

So he did like he had the first time.

He hadn’t had any programming to tell him how to do this. All he had was the aching hunger for taste that was telling him, begging him for more. He didn’t even give the human time to adjust before he’s desperately forcing his tongue in, attempting to map Hank’s mouth with his own.

He knew it screamed novice kisser just as loud as, if not louder, than their real first kiss had.

The aching need to analyze was like a fire burning, one that was now only smoldering embers as he pulled back enough to let Hank breathe, feeling his oral sensors taking the taste and working with it, sending lines of code in front of his vision that he tried to look at with the same awe and fascination as he had the first time, which wasn’t hard to fake, as he really didn’t have to fake it at all.

“Hey, easy,” Hank whispered familiarly, tilting Connor’s face in his hands and easing their mouths together softer. “Don’t try and eat my face off.”

“S-Sorry.” Connor chuckled, the effects of Hank on his sensitive tongue already making his arousal levels spike once more.

They kissed again, softer this time. It wasn’t just an act to imitate his previously experienced self. Connor could actually feel himself want and need to taste –his oral fixation, as Hank called it, and forced himself to slow down, to let their tongues slot together naturally.

“C-Citric acid,” Connor moaned when they broke apart.

“What?” Hank pulled back slightly, warm hands slipping down Connor’s neck.

“The juice you were drinking… w-was full of citric acid.” Connor managed to say, thirium pump pounding.

“You’re analyzing me?” Hank’s voice dropped to impossibly gruffer and Connor felt his knees impossibly weaken.

“I –I’m sorry. It’s something I do. I find it pleasurable.” He explained, face hot. “I should have warned you…”

“That turns you on, then? Kissing me like a rabid animal?” He smirked.

“Y-Yes.” Connor nodded. “Tasting you. I’d taste you anywhere you’d let me. Anywhere. Do you want me on my knees?”

Hank blinked in almost surprise, and there was a hitching feeling in Connor’s chest. The seconds dragged on and Connor found it impossible to read him.

Hank tilted his head to the side, and then back, as if he were really regarding him for the first time. Connor began to feel different inside, as if they really were strangers.

“What the fuck are you?” Hank’s hands left his body, leaving cold registering in his skin in their place.

“Excuse me?” Connor blinked, LED pulsing.

“Just what the fuck are you?” Hank asked again, subtly amusement showing. “You look human. You sound human. But what are you really?” He pushed Connor lightly, and Connor stepped back.

“I’m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant.” Connor could feel his arousal level climbing. He bit back another moan as hands pushed him again, lightly. Too lightly. “Your buddy and partner who picks you up even when you haven’t been drinking. Just a machine, designed to accomplish a task, or –“

He gasped as Hank pushed him again. Connor felt the back of his knees touch the bed and he eagerly laid back, limbs sprawling out as Hank climbed over him, one knee between Connor’s legs.

“Or?” Hank prompted, hovering over him.

“Or, I could be your lover.” Connor’s smirk broke into a genuine smile as he reached up to wrap his arms around Hank’s neck. “For however long you’d like.”

“Let’s just… see where tonight leads.” Hank chuckled, leaning down to brush his mouth against Connor’s neck.

“Whatever you say, Lieutenant.”

“Whatever I…” Hank grumbled, laughing lightly against Connor’s skin before latching his mouth on Connor’s neck.

Connor moaned, feeling Hank’s beard scrape his skin. His tongue was so warm, licking over the skin of his neck, electricity humming through the wires just under the surface.

“How do I taste?” Connor asked, knowing the answer already. Hank once told him he didn’t taste like much of anything.

“Like someone put on cologne.” Hank answered.

“Oh yeah,” Connor’s laugh broke off into another moan when teeth scraped gently over his skin. He arched his back, pressing his sensitive spot up against Hank.

Hank knew what it was, but Connor should have known he’d take his time getting to it. Hank started at his shirt, kissing the exposed swatch of chest before mouthing lower, fingers working at the buttons.

Connor was breathing heavy, squirming already with need. He kept his hands in Hank’s hair, resisting the urge to push his mouth where he needed.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Hank pulled back, cold air registering on Connor’s skin where warm mouth once was.

“W-What?” Connor opened his eyes and looked down impatiently. White chassis was begin to show where human touch had deactivated his skin. Connor knew that Hank knew very well that it was fine, but he played worried very well, his hands off Connor’s body completely, despite the growing hardness that Connor could feel against his thigh. “Yes, it’s fine.”

Hank resumed his touches slowly, fingers ghosting lightly up the skin on Connor’s sides, pushing his shirt up. Connor squirmed in something between laughter and lust.

“Are android’s ticklish?” Hank whispered.

“I –I don’t know.” Connor gritted his teeth and forced himself to say. They both knew he was. They’d figured that out together. Hank moved his fingers up Connor’s side experimentally and Connor laughed. “Please, I need you to touch me.”

“Like this?” Hank continued his tickling.

Connor pushed the hands aside, rising up enough to wiggle out of his shirt and toss it off the bed. He laid back again, skin deactivation spreading. He took one of Hank’s hands in his and lightly placed it over the exposed ring of his pump regulator.

“Like this…” Connor breathed, carding his fingertips through the gap of Hank’s fingers and over his regulator.

“Like this?” Hank imitated him, fingertips rubbing over the white circle. Connor moaned and closed his eyes. Heat warnings flashed in his vision, the usual notifications for when his components began to run hot.

“Can I touch you too?” Connor tried at the buttons of Hank’s shirt, and Hank paused, one hand going up to stop him. This was one characteristic of their first time that Connor did not want to reenact. Seeing Hank act self-conscious again gave Connor a cold feeling in his core. “ _Please_?”

Connor locked eyes with Hank, silently begging to let up. He knew from a year of experience that Connor loved his body. Or he _should_ know. Connor’s eyes widened, pleading. Finally, Hank relented. Connor unbuttoned Hank’s shirt at lightning speed, tossing it to the floor and start to tug off his undershirt.

“You’re handsy, huh?” Hank breathed against his plastic, leaning down again.

“I –I guess.” Connor said. Truthfully, it’d taken him a few times to get the hang of doing more than just shaking there due to all the stimulation.

“I like it.” Hank mouthed at the rim of Connor’s regulator and Connor moaned loudly, voice breaking slightly.

Hank’s mouth parted with him long enough for his undershirt to pass over his head and be tossed to the floor. Connor then laid back and let Hank lick him the way Connor usually did.

“Lieutenant…” Connor shuddered, tongue and fingers working over his component. Connor kept his own hands over Hank’s bare skin, touching as much neck and chest and shoulders as he could reach.

“You don’t have to keep calling me that.” Hank breathed, finally tugging at Connor’s belt.

“I’m not sure we’re on a first name basis yet.” Connor smirked, raising his hips so that Hank could pull down his pants.

“Nice.” Hank chuckled.

Connor opened his eyes and saw Hank was eyeing his underwear. Paw print patterned over bright yellow had actually been a gift from Hank ages ago. Connor held back laughter and squirmed, egging Hank on with undressing him.

“Impatient.” Hank chided, sliding off Connor’s pants over his legs, belt buckle clanking as they fell in a heap to the floor. He then went to remove both of Connor’s socks in turn.

“Your fault.” Connor growled, bucking his hips. “You had that music on in the car… so loud.”

“You really liked that, huh?” Hank settled back between Connor’s legs, hands resting over his regulator once more and beginning light strokes. “You really looked like you were enjoying it. I thought you were gonna come in my passenger’s seat.”

“No, I wouldn’t have.” Connor moaned, fingers moving faster over his chest. “I have sufficient self-control. A-And even if I did, I’m able to achieve orgasm multiple times, so it wouldn’t have stalled anything.”

“…Are you?” Hank kissed his neck again, hand moving lower over skin and plastic before gently tracing the elastic waistband of his boxers. “Can I ask something? A personal question?”

Connor nodded, bucking his hips again to try and feel Hank’s hardness through his jeans. Hank’s hand then trailed lower, cupping Connor’s inner thigh, eliciting another moan.

“What exactly are you packing?” His hand slid higher.

“I –I was not equipped with any components that f-function as genitalia.” Connor’s hips writhed, desperate for contact where Hank knew he needed it. The building heat was starting to ache.

“In En—“

“I don’t have anything, but please –!” Connor wailed, bucking his hips again, but a firm hand held him down, fingers pressing into the white plastic of his hip.

“Maybe I should just stay up here, then.” A free hand slipped up his side again towards his chest.

“No, Lieutenant, please.” Connor broke the grip on his hip, rising up to rub against the hardness along Hank’s thigh. “Please, I need it there…”

“You can feel here?” Hank’s hand went back to his inner thigh.

“Yes!” Connor rocked his hips, resisting the urge to snap and tell Hank he knew _damn_ well that Connor could feel there.

His boxers were tugged down, slowly exposing the blankness of his crotch. Connor help back another moan, Hank’s fingers slipping lower before pulling off completely. Connor wailed again, a choked sob settling in his throat.

“Your light is yellow? Is that bad?”

“No, please, don’t stop.”

“What? You want more?” Hank’s fingers stayed along the lowered waistband. “How should I touch you there?”

“God, please, just fuck me!”

Connor began trembling, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Hank growled low in his throat, vibrations hard on Connor’s skin. He tugged again at Connor’s boxers and Connor helped wiggle out of them before tossing them to the floor.

Hank’s pants were next and Connor felt his mouth flood with artificial saliva as he eyed the wet spot on Hank’s jeans where his cock had been leaking. His pants and underwear hit the floor and Connor eyed the thick cock.

“I bet you taste so good.” Connor licked his lips.

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Hank stroked himself a few times, and Connor couldn’t take his eyes off the sight.

“Let me taste you first.” Connor begged, swallowing another flood of saliva. “I want to show you how deep I can take you.”

“Fuck, Connor…” Hank let go of himself and Connor gently pushed him back against the pillows before settling between his legs.

“Just relax, Lieutenant.” Connor breathed, taking the swollen cock in his hands and watching the precum bead at the tip. “I’ve been told I’m very good at this.”

Connor leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of Hank’s cock. Hank groaned, a hand petting through Connor’s hair before settling on the back of his neck.

Connor moaned around Hank, feeling Hank’s fingers brush over a sensitive hidden port in his neck. He then slid down, Hank’s cock stretching through his mouth and head rubbing at the back of his throat, leaving the salty taste of precum there.

His oral sensors were going wild. Streams of code soared through Connor’s vision, telling him everything about what he was tasting. His sensitive tongue wrapped around the underside, each sensor rubbing eagerly around steel-hard skin.

Connor moaned again, feeling the ache between his legs grow in response to the oral stimulation. His fingers curled in the sheets, the other hand going to Hank’s hip. He resisted the urge to rock down against the sheets with great difficultly.

“Fuck,” Hank moaned again, growling heavily as Connor swallowed him down again, nose brushing Hank’s skin. Connor moaned in response, slipping closer to the edge as the fingers in the back of his neck dug in deeper. “God, just made to take my cock, huh?”

Connor moaned eagerly, bobbing up and down faster and feeling the slick against his oral sensors. He began to lose himself in the act, swallowing drops of precum and moaning at the flood of code as Hank was analyzed.

Hank was moaning, hips and thighs shifting under Connor’s hand as if he were resisting the urge to rock his hips and thrust deeper. Connor was aware of Hank’s arousal level climbing, even sensing the fact that he was now sweating heavily.

“Hey, hey,” Hank tugged gently and Connor pulled off with a wet noise, chest heaving and tongue leaving a trail of saliva between them. “We gotta slow down or I’m not gonna last.”

“I… I can also reach orgasm from oral stimulation.” Connor said, voice thick with electricity pulsing through the wires in his throat.

“You can come from sucking me off?” Hank’s hand brushed the side of Connor’s face.

“Y-Yes.” Connor swallowed, knowing they were both remembering the day they found that out. Connor had been shaking and moaning between Hank’s legs and exploded as soon as Hank’s seed hit his tongue.

“Maybe we can try it later. I wanna fuck you now, okay?” Hank sat up and gently touched Connor’s shoulders, urging him to lay back.

“Okay.” Connor began to tremble once more as Hank leaned between his legs. Connor wrapped his legs eagerly around Hank’s waist and moaned at the contact between his legs.

Hank pressed his slickened cock against the skin of Connor’s arousal. Connor moaned as Hank reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, the rough hair of his knuckles brushing Connor with each stroke.

Connor’s thirium-based saliva didn’t dry as quick as human saliva did, but Hank was drier as he pressed his cock down to Connor’s skin.

“Ch-Check the drawer.” Connor nodded towards the bedside table.

“The Bible?” Hank grinned.

“There’s lube, Lieutenant. On t-top of the Bible.”

Hank reached for it, nearly pulling the whole drawer out before grabbing the bottle. He fumbled to squirt a liberal amount into his hand before reaching down to coat himself. He then pressed slick fingers down, cupping Connor’s arousal and pulling forth a loud moan.

“You’re burning up.” Hank moaned and Connor tried to check his internal temperature, but found that his processors were too busy to focus properly.

“Lieutenant, please, I need you.”

Connor’s breathing halted, chest still as Hank pressed his cock to Connor’s skin before reaching to hook his hands under Connor’s knees. He lifted Connor’s legs, pressing them together and moaning as his cock slicked between his thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Hank moaned, and this time Connor knew what he meant. He could see heat warnings flash past his vision as his components burned with the extra processing. The arousal building in his body coiled hot in his wires and his hips shook with pleasure.

“I w-wanted you from the moment I saw you.” Connor reached up to brush his fingers over his plastic chest, trailing over his pump regulator that was still exposed.

“Yeah?” Hank’s thrusts stalled slightly, and Connor knew with a pang that Hank didn’t believe him.

“Yes. Thought you looked so –so gorgeous and lonely. Thought you needed someone. I wanna be that someone for you.”

“I wanted you too.” Hank whispered almost inaudibly. His face was down but Connor could see deep red to the tips of his ears. A sudden swell of affection coursed through Connor’s circuits, spreading a smile over his face.

Hank then moved down, chest pressing to Connor’s plastic. Connor eagerly wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and legs around his waist, grinding up to feel Hank’s cock between their bodies and pressed right to Connor’s pleasure spot.

“Lieutenant, I’m cl-close…” Connor resisted the urge to claw plastic fingers down Hank’s back.

Connor knew Hank could tell he saw. The signs of the way Connor’s LED staggered between colors and the way the white plastic showing down his chest and hands was starting to glow a faint blue.

“You gonna come for me? I wonder how you sound.” Hank growled against Connor’s neck, bringing a slick hand down between their bodies to angle his steel-hard cock harder against him. Connor moaned louder, rocking against Hank’s body and feeling the human’s sweat trickling down onto him.

“Lieutenant…” Connor gasped, feeling the starting sparks of orgasm in his circuits and hearing the garbled waves of static deep in his throat.

“Touch yourself.” Hank whispered and Connor reached between their bodies to rub at the sensitive circle of his regulator.

“Please, please, Lieutenant.” Connor’s voice was out of sync with itself, several layers of it speaking at once, trembling and shaking.

“I wanna hear you loud.” Hank sounded strained and Connor knew he was close too. “I know you can get loud. Scream for me, Connor.”

Connor screamed. His mouth fell open, waves of electrical moans echoed off the walls. Pleasure surged through every wire and Connor arched his back, bucking against Hank as the seams of his plastic pulsed with blinding lumens of blue.

His LED flashed red and Connor was forced to squeeze his eyes shut, clenched fists against Hank’s body as his orgasm didn’t seem to slow down. He kept writhing, hips raising for sensitive skin to meet Hank’s cock.

He was vaguely aware of Hank’s usual growls and grunts, louder than usual this time as the first stream of hot seed spilled onto Connor’s body. Still feeling shockwaves of his own orgasm, Connor blindly reached down to place his hand over Hank’s on his cock, guiding him to stroke against him.

In the instant that Hank let messy fingers lace through Connor’s, Connor felt the words he’d been contemplating and pushing around for weeks, months really, finally surface.

“Hank, I love you.”

Time stopped.

The only things that existed were Connor’s following moans quickly extinguished by an embarrassed gasp. His synthetic lungs stopped breathing, chest frozen expanded. Fingers curled into sheets, LED red as thirium flooded his face.

Hank said nothing at first. He did not stop breathing, beard and breath on Connor’s neck, heaving chest and beating heart pressed right against plastic. Connor registered heavy spatters of cum on his body, the feeling usually something very sensual.

The illusion of unfamiliarity was broken, shattered. Connor tried to breath, exhaling a shaky sob. His face turned to the side, view of the window quickly blurred as tears flooded his optical units. The shaking grew worse.

“I –I’m sorry, Hank. I’m sorry –“

Hank gently cupped Connor’s face in his hands, tilted it back and kissed him. Thumbs brushed tears from the corners of his eyes. Connor wanted to kiss him back softly, the proper way Hank had showed him, but he was still shaking too hard.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby.” Hank laid on his side, arms wrapping around Connor and pulling him close. Connor turned and pressed his  face to Hank’s chest. “Calm down, honey, I’ve got you.”

Hearing Hank call him such sweet words was a rare treat, but Connor could only partially enjoy it. The overwhelming physical sensations that had been followed by overwhelming emotional ones were still wearing on his wires. Hank just kept his hands on him, one holding the back of his neck and stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry…” Connor whispered after his stress level had dropped some.

“You don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t upset me.” Hank kissed his forehead. “I’m glad you said that. I’ve been wondering if you ever would.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you… you’ve heard me saying it before, right?”

“What? No.” Connor pulled his head back from Hank’s chest, looking at him with wide eyes. “When? I would have remembered that!”

“I’ve… said it when you were asleep.” Hank admitted. His gaze went over Connor’s head and his ears were red again.

“How was I supposed to hear it then?” Connor resisted the urge to laugh.

“I thought… maybe you could still hear everything when you’re asleep. You know, constantly taking in information. It seems like the kinda thing you’d do.” Through Hank’s defensive tone, Connor could hear his amusement as well. “You know, the first time you fell asleep on my couch, I was surprised you didn’t keep your eyes open… always watching.”

This time, Connor did laugh. So did Hank, chest shaking against Connor’s. Connor reached for Hank’s hand between them, pressing his own palm to it. His plastic began to glow again, eyes half-lidded as he concentrated on sending all of his emotions to the surface. He knew Hank couldn’t read them the same way another android could, but he hoped the sentiment was still understood.

“I’m sorry,” Connor sighed again. “Not about that… but, for making you wait for me at Jimmy’s. I didn’t even think that you might not want to drink, and you had to sit there surrounded by alcohol.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Hank’s fingers intertwined with his again. “I only got there a few minutes before you did. You didn’t _actually_ go check four other places, did you?”

“Of course I did.” Connor said. “For the realism. It’s what I did last year. I think it really amplified the anticipation of seeing you.”

“And the hotel room?”

“Well, we were supposed to be strangers, so we wouldn’t have been living together. I also wanted somewhere a certain dog couldn’t disturb us. I also asked the girl at the counter for a room on an empty floor so I could get as loud as I wanted without disturbing anyone else.”

“You’re too much sometimes. Of course you’d think about all that stuff.” Hank laughed again and Connor did too, relief washing over him. Hank  reached up to ruffle Connor’s hair and Connor wondered if he could feel the mouse he’d used. “I love you, Connor.”

“I love you so much, Hank.” Connor pressed his forehead against Hank’s chest. “This has been the best year of my life. Well, the only year of my life, but still the best one.”

“Been the best year I’ve had in a long time too.” Hank’s arm went around Connor again.

Connor was slightly aware of a dryness in his mouth, the slight heat from the extra effort it was taking his components to run. He thought of the cold thirium bottle he’d put in the room’s refrigerator yesterday, but he did not want to get up and retrieve it.

He was also aware of the mess still over the showing plastic on his stomach and chest. Instead of bother to wash, Connor just reached out and tried to grab to corner of the blanket and pull it over their bodies before closing his eyes.

“Happy anniversary, Hank.” Connor whispered. “You know, today may be the anniversary of the day we met, but there’s also the anniversary of the day we first became romantic. That’s coming up in a couple of months. Would you like to celebrate it? I can plan something.”

“Sure, plan whatever you want, Connor.” Hank kissed the top his head.

Connor sensed Hank’s levels of relaxation as he started to doze off and found himself drifting off as well, finally settling on making Hank a nice meal when that day arrived.

The excitement of pretending to be strangers had been fun but it was just a novelty. Connor would much rather fully celebrate knowing his partner.

“Connor, I love you.” Hank whispered again, and this time, Connor was just awake enough to hear it.

 


End file.
